Book of Braziar: Lore
Book of Braziar: Lore Unofficial lore written by Zerakim The Age of Strife The land of Braziar was riddled with war, keeps decimated, and bodies littered the floor, in the wake and fall of The Solemn One, the Demon Lord. His power rivaled of those who sought to defeat them, only for them to be corrupted by his influence. The Age of Strife began with the Solemn One rising his generals and soldiers to wreak havoc throughout the land of Braziar. The Divine Ones, the paladins with the power to repel evil fell one by one, guarding the entrance to Sodalius, where the seven Sodalities thrived. The Seven Sodalities It was only through the unification of all seven Sodalities. The Blood Sodality, the vampires who lurked within the shadows to strike out in immense ability. The Mana Sodality, the wisdom of the elders who were joined together in order to form a great combine. The Steel Sodality, a organization formed by sentient automatons with devastating power. The Flame Sodality, the dragons who, even though grounded onto the floor, roared with such arrogance to rival the demons of the Solemn One. The Shade Sodality, spectral like beings who had immense elemental power and shape shifting abilities. The Blade Sodality, stealth assassins with the ability to fell their foes with a single strike. The Shell Sodality, awkward beings but with an immense bloodlust capacity to tear their foes apart with their cleaving pincers. Fall of Sodalius The Demon Lord's generals charging rampantly towards Sodalius, the Divine Ones unable to stop them. The once peaceful Sodalius soon to fall under chaos under the Demon Lord's reign. The Sodalities, in a desperate attempt to stop the Demon Lord from taking over, combined their forces for this perilous last stand, soon almost all fell to the Demon Lord. The Ankhsoul The Ankhsoul, merely a myth of the residents of those living in Soladius, was shattered into seven pieces when the gates of Sodalius fell, under a last ditch effort of a Divine Paladin, The seven pieces flew into the bodies of seven Sodalins, an Ankhsoul piece into each Sodality. The Ankhsoul would give immortality as long as it never shatters, a piece of the Ankhsoul would break off everytime the bearer dies. Retaliation Sodalius, now in ruinous shambles, corrupted by the filth of the Demon Lord. The elders of each Sodality, fled into hiding, and began to gather their forces in preparation for a retaliation against the Demon Lord. The Battle Against the Triumvirate After defeating countless praetors under the command of the Solemn One, the elders pressed forth into a chamber filled with pillars of unique inscriptions, and there waiting for them were three horrifying monstrosities, a Triumvirate of three powerful beings with the power to rise from death itself, and threaten to tear apart the Sodalin's unity. In the end, only few lived, but with the Triumvirate sealed within their prison, the Sodalins pressed forth deeper into the Solemn One's domain. The Sealing of the Solemn One (The End of the Age of Strife) Their forces weary and exhausted, they cross a bridge with little effort against the corruption of what the Solemn One had brought upon the land of Braziar, they reached a gate, where a gate was open for them, and in that chamber was where the Solemn One awaited them, his power was overwhelming, felling hundreds of Sodalins at a time, they fought, until there was only seven. The seven Sodalins stood in the face of the Solemn One. Each with the Ankhsoul in them, they forged a seal, a seal to entomb the Solemn One into a chamber, in complete solitude. The only way to bypass the seal was to place five keys on the altar infused with the power of the Ankhsoul. Revival of Sodalius The remaining Divine Ones moved out and purged the land of any corruption left. The seven Sodalities rebuilt their land that they had lost, fighting the century long war, scheming their plans to defeat the Solemn One. All of it was archived into an archive shared by all Sodalins. The land would go on to thrive for a prosperous time. An Ill Omen An ill omen foretold by the elders would lead the five of the seven Ankhsoul possessors back to the entombing site of the Solemn One, foretelling that the chaos and corruption could possibly be spread once more throughout Sodalius. Solemn Quest And so forth, whatever happens here, is decided by you. Will you succumb to the Solemn One? ...Or will you defeat him?